morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 46
is the 46th issue of Morning Glories. Solicitation Tagline: "Independent Study." Synopsis Flashback 'Six Years Ago: 'Clarkson and Irina are in the Kiev airport preparing to travel to Abraham's Camp. Irina asks Clarkson why she doesn't take more advantage of her Gifts and Clarkson tells Irina she doesn't want the gifts to define who she is. Irina asks to go to the bathroom and while Clarkson is distracted, attacks her and escapes. Clarkson calls Abraham and tells him about the escape. She says she will stick around Kiev for a couple more days but doesn't have a lot of hope that she will find Irina. Abraham hangs up from Clarkson's call and is startled to find Irina in the room with him. She tells him her name and that she will be staying with him for a time since her mother said Irina could trust him. He is shocked at her ability to teleport and tells Irina that Clarkson says she attacked her. Irina says that Abraham thinks Clarkson is an angel; she found Abraham in the desert, saved him and blessed him. But to Irina, she is just a "sad old woman playing a game" and Irina will not be one of her pawns. Irina asks if there are other children here and is pleased when Abraham tells her about the firing range. Now Irina is sparring with Mr. N and manages to win. Mr. N is impressed and asks if Irina wants to go on a "field trip". He has unfinished business and thinks that Irina's "skills" might come in handy (by which Irina concludes he wants her to kill somebody). Mr. N tells her that the target is one of the biggest threats to both of them. Irina wants to know why he needs her to do it. He tells her that he is bound by agreements to not assassinate the target, however Irina is not. Irina is intrigued but asks why he's so sure she won't escape once they're out of the academy. Mr. N expresses disappointment: while all the other students think they are captive, Irina knows the truth about who built the prison and how to set herself free. No one controls Irina, she has embraced her true self and now Mr. N wants her to show it to him. Irina protests that she doesn't know where they are going but Mr. N says that she will know. He asks her if she really wants to start being afraid now and she replies that she is not afraid. Mr N says: Show me then. little Blasphemer. Show me why they kneeled in Uruk. Why they poured the blood of their sons into the Euphrates. You hear them don't you? The kings and prophets, begging you for forgiveness and mercy. I was there, too, you know. But only as your servant. This is your dominion. Not just time--but space as well. and takes her hand and they are engulfed in a Blinding Light. They appear in a poorly maintained room and Irina vomits. She asks where they are and Mr. N tells her "where we need to be". Irina assumes that Clarkson is the target and asks if she is here. Mr. N tells her that the target is here, but it's not Clarkson. Irina is put out, and refuses to do it. Mr. N tells her that he needs her to prove herself by showing that she can see what's beyond the distractions. Besides, he doesn't think she will have a problem since she's done it before and reveals that the target is Zoe. Characters Featured *Irina Supporting Characters *Casey Blevins *Mr. N *Abraham *Zoe *Caleb *Walid Continuity * Mr. N's comment about knowing who built the prison and how to set herself free echoes the story of The Incarcerated Girl. * Akiko's parents told her that Clarkson was an angel. Trivia See also: Easter eggs and Cameos Goofs * Cultural References See also: Cultural References Questions Unanswered questions *How does Irina know that Clarkson also has gifts? *What is Clarkson afraid that Kseniya told Irina? *Why did Kseniya say that Irina could trust Abraham? Did she think Clarkson was Daramount instead of Abraham's agent? *What happened with Clarkson saving Abraham in the desert? *Why is Zoe apparently a target of worship? Quotes References External Links Category:Issue Category:Irina/Appearances Category:Mr. N/Appearances Category:Abraham/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Walid/Appearances Category:Caleb/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances